


Do Happy Endings Exist

by Evettege



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Emile, How Do I Tag, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Scared Roman, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evettege/pseuds/Evettege
Summary: Every week he would tell the best most creative stories of heroes and villains. Little did they know that they were all true-and that he had lived through them all.(Based off a prompt from Pinterest)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short, I have been out of writing for a while and I hope you like it. I will try and make future chapters longer

That day began like it did every week, the children of the town gather at the library to hear Roman, who was famed as a great storyteller Around these parts And it wasn't undeserved. He truly was brilliant. He told tales of a daring prince who went on marvelous quests. Epic fights with a dragon witch that wreaked havoc on villages. And a horrible curse that would haunt the prince til his death 

"...And then the dragon witch snatched up the poor civilian, knowing the prince would not risk her harm. The brave prince gathered the rest of his strength and charged. For he only had one chance and any hesitation could ruin it. Running up he slashed at the dragon witch's legs causing her to drop the woman. The prince barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Asthe prince turned to face her again the dragon witch vanished into a viel of smoke."

 

"What next Mr. Roman?" a kid asked. "You'll need to come back next week to find out," Roman chuckled. He thanked the kids and parents for listening to his tale. He bowed deeply and walked out. Somehow missing the look the librarian gave him.

Yes, Roman truly was the most magnificent storyteller. For all the best stories are based in truth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes on a walk to clear his head and has a bit of a run in along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dee's lies will be italicized  
> TW: Bad thoughts  
> Getting lost

Roman sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. His head always seemed to be clouded with lost thoughts. He constantly worried what he should be doing. The fact that he's been here so long he no longer has a purpose. That no matter how hard he tries, or how much he loves, no one could ever truly stay with him. Roman was stuck alone in this world for eternity, knowing that it is better to never be attached because nothing ever lasts. Roman lives by the fact that happy endings don't exist in anything but stories.  
Those thoughts left Roman exhausted, but he decided some fresh air would do him good. So Roman got up and wondered aimlessly through town. The thoughts still took up his mind, getting worse when he heard families laughing or saw couples that stared adoringly at each other. He continued this inner monologue about the tragedy that is his life until he felt something tug at his hand.   
The thing that dragged Roman from his thoughts turned out to be a boy named Deon. Deon was one of Roman's most loyal fans, coming to listen to his tales almost every week for over a year. Deon had dark skin with vitiligo, and two wonderfully different eyes. He often got confused in his words, mixing up on the way out and saying the opposite of what he truly meant. All in all, Roman was quite fond of the kid. He was one of the reasons why Roman decided to stick around this town for so long.   
Roman sits and listens to Deon, thankful for the distraction. Deon tells him about his pet snake Kaa, and his new teacher. He goes on about how he got a new game and how he was here with his brother. His brother... Deon trails off. Tears swell up in his eyes. "I _haven't_ lost him! He went to the bathroom and told me to wait on the playground. But I saw you and you _didn't_ look sad. So I went to cheer you up and I don't know where he is."  
Roman panicked at the sight of Deon crying. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do, _as alway_ s. Just as Roman was about to freak out a man ran to them.   
He was definitely related to Deon. He had the same dark skin and  beautiful eyes. His brow was furrowed in worry and his purple hair was mused as if he couldn't stop running his hand through it. "Dee, there you are! You have no idea how worried I was. Why did you just run off? You could of gotten kidnapped or killed and.. oh God, I don't know what I would do without you." "I am sorry Vee," cried Deon. "I _meant_ to make you worry. I just saw Mr. Roman and wanted to talk to him."  
The man finally noticed Roman. He turned a piercing gaze on him, one that seemed to see right into his soul. "You know my brother?" Roman nodded, "he is one of the regulars who listen to my stories at the library," Roman tried for a charming smile, that he hoped looked more confident then he felt. "Well, uh, Thanks for making sure Dee wasn't too far, I guess. The name is Virgil. I ,uh, I will see you around then." Virgil gave a slight awkward smile to Roman and waved as he and Dee walked away.  
Roman's thoughts were ultimately changed to the two brothers for the rest of the day. He heads back home with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman shares another story and helps a kind man

_For as long as the Prince could remember he had wanted to be a hero. His parents had always encouraged him, having guards teach him to fight with a sword. He had tutors to train him on the beasts he might encounter. But the person the Prince would credit the most on his journey to becoming a hero would be the castle's healer. The healer was one of the kindest souls the Prince had ever encountered. The healer had taught the prince that true heroes weren't ones who recklessly done headfirst into danger, but someone who thrived to do good no matter the consequences. They told the prince that a hero's first and foremost duty was to care for others. And so the prince did. He went out of his way to help the citizens of his kingdom. He would sneak food from the kitchens to bring down to the shelter. He would help lost children back to their parents. And when a battle couldn't be avoided in a village, the Prince would stay behind to help rebuild and make sure no one was injured._  
_Even with everything the prince did, the one he thought was most heroic was the healer. The healer supported the prince throughout all of his battles. The Healer put their faith in the prince and the prince did the same._  
_The Prince had just returned from his long, hard battle against the dragon witch. He started towards the castle doors, but before he could even reach them he was grabbed and led to the infirmary. "Emile, I am fine," he tried to convince the healer. Emile stared hard at the prince, leading him to the bed, and grabbing a few potions from their skirt. "You most certainly are not. You can barely stay home long enough to heal physically, let alone mentally. Your mind is just as important as the body, y'know. I will not force  you to tell me what is troubling you, but just know that everyone cares for your well being." The prince was silent as Emile finished their check-up on him._  
_"I am afraid that I must head out now," the prince said getting up, but Emile grabbed his wrist. "Can't you at least stay the day? I'll be worried if you leave so soon." The prince felt a smile tug at his lips as he spins Emile in a circle. He bowed and winked at his friend, "I suppose delaying a day will cause no harm. Besides I have always lived to please you." And the prince was content for a little while, for a hero always had that affect on people._  
After saying goodbye to Virgil and Deon, Roman went around to get some books that caught his eye. He rounded the corner into the Children's Fiction and saw a man reaching for a book on the top shelf. Roman quickly grabs it and hands it to the man.   
The man was absolutely beautiful in Roman's opinion. He was short and round, with sunkissed skin covered in countless freckles. He had curly honey colored hair, and green eyes framed by round glasses. The grateful smile he gave Roman showed a small gap between his teeth.  
Roman, being the kind man he was, offered the man his services. The man agreed and they made their way across the library.  
"Why do you need so many books?" "I decided that my students needed more options for our reading block.""You're a teacher?" "Yep! Mr. Patton Hart. I teach the fourth grade. Those kiddos are the lights of my live."  
Roman chuckled as he and Patton head to the checkout.The librarian scanned both of their books and passed them the lists. "Thank you for your services. Your books are to be returned in three weeks." "Three weeks? Oh, Lo! That is much too long to go without being graced by your presence," Roman teased the librarian, smiling at the giggle he gets from Patton. "I apologise Roman, but flattery will get you nowhere. You books are still due in three weeks." Roman laughed and politely ignored the librarian's flushed face, instead electing to help carry Patton's books to his car.


End file.
